What Make a Love Will Coming?
by khei-chan
Summary: Persamaan ataukah perbedaan yang mengawali sebuah cinta? Menurutnya, cinta berawal dari sebuah rasa nyaman. Nyaman saat kita berada didekat seseorang, membuat desir aneh disertai debaran jantung yang begitu keras. Mereka memang tak memiliki persamaan dan tak bisa menolak perbedaan / FemSasu! / RnR please!


**Disclaimer: Naruto by **** Masashi Kishimoto  
This stoty is mine  
Pairing: NaruFemSasu  
Warning: GJ, judul gak nyambung (maybe), typo (maybe), membosankan, FemSasu  
Rating: T  
Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

…

* * *

Menurut beberapa orang, cinta itu berawal dari sebuah persamaan. _Hobby_ mereka yang sama, sifat mereka yang sama, ataupun kesukaan mereka yang sama, baik makanan ataupun kesukaan yang lainnya. Berawal dari persamaan tersebut, membuat mereka tak bisa terpisah satu dengan yang lainnya, mereka akan selalu berbagi. Mereka akan terus bersama hingga rasa cinta itu muncul, seiring dengan waktu.

Tapi, itu menurut mereka, menurut beberapa orang yang memang merasakannya. Karena, tidak untuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah, bermata _blue sapphire_ itu. Naruto, seorang pemuda yang memiliki _hobby_ menolong orang lain semampunya, tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Kekasihnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke, seorang gadis berambut _raven_, dengan mata _onyx_ tajamnya. Mereka sangat berbeda. Selain ciri fisik yang bertolak belakang, Sasuke pun tak seperti Naruto yang suka menolong orang-orang disekelilingnya, gadis itu justru cenderung tak mempedulikan apa yan terjadi disekelilingnya—sangat berbeda dengan Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto, adalah seorang pemuda yang—menurut teman-temannya—sangat ceria, mudah bergaul, hiperaktif, bodoh, cerewet dan ceroboh. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia adalah gadis angkuh yang selalu bersifat dingin kepada siapapun. Membuatnya tak memiliki teman—yah, kecuali kekasihnya. Gadis itu tak suka bergaul dengan siapapun, ia lebih sering menyendiri di perpustakaan atau tempat sepi lainnya, jika Naruto tak bersamanya. Selain itu, gadis itu juga tergolong orang yang memiliki otak diatas rata-rata, mungkin memang keturunan dari keluarganya—Uchiha, yang memang sudah ditakdirkan memiliki keturunan yang jenius.

Bukankah, mereka tidak memiliki persamaan seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang? Tapi buktinya, mereka saling mencintai. Lalu?

* * *

…

* * *

Jika Naruto berpikir bahwa cinta yang berawal dari sebuah perbedaan, yang membuat mereka dekat, karena merasa lengkap akibat perbedaan tersebut, ia akan berpikir ulang lagi tentang hal itu. Karena, sempat terbesit dipikirannya akan perbedaan status sosialnya dan Sasuke. Ia, yang notabene adalah orang yang biasa saja—atau bahkan bisa dibilang miskin—apakah mampu—ah tidah, apakah pantas bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat?

Ia tak takut Sasuke akan menolaknya—karena Sasuke memang telah menerimanya—ia hanya tak yakin kalau ayah Sasuke akan menerimanya sebagai pendamping hidup, anak gadis di keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Ia sadar kalau dirinya hanyalah putra dari seorang guru SMA yang gajinya tak terlalu tinggi, dengan ibu yang hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga, yang berarti tidak bekerja.

Hal itu sangat berbeda jauh dari Sasuke yang merupakan putri dari seorang _manager_ terkenal, yang me_manager_i aktor terkenal di negara—ah tidak, tetapi di dunia, dengan bayaran tak sembarangan. Seorang aktor tampan yang tak lain adalah kakak dari Sasuke sendiri. Selain itu, ibu Sasuke yang merupakan model terkenal dengan wajah yang masih cantik diusianya yang telah memasuki kepala empat, membuat keluarga itu semakin tak mampu dijangkau oleh si pirang. Yah, ia semakin tak yakin apakah hubungannya dan Sasuke akan diterima begitu saja, atau akan kandas ditengah jalan akibat perbedaan mereka yang terlalu jauh?

* * *

…

* * *

Selain itu, masalah kecil yang bersumberkan perbedaan pun tak jarang terjadi. Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas, saat hubungannya dengan Sasuke hampir berakhir hanya karena masalah sepele.

Waktu itu, Sasuke yang berkunjung ke rumah Naruto saat kedua orang tua pemuda itu pergi, harus mengalami pertengkaran hebat hanya karena makanan. Mereka pun putus kontak selama beberapa hari.

"Aku ingin tomat Dobe." Ucap Sasuke saat itu, ia tengah berada di dapur rumah si pirang, berjongkok didepan lemari pendingin yang terbuka, mengobrak-abrik isinya untuk mencari buah yang bernama tomat. Buah kesukaan si _raven. _Namun hanya ramen yang dijumpai gadis itu. Ramen adalah makanana yang paling tak disukai Sasuke.

"Tak ada Teme, hanya ada ramen." Balas pemuda itu, diakhiri kikikan geli. Menurutnya Sasuke yang merengek dengan wajah dinginnya itu sangat lucu. Tak lupa panggilan 'sayang' yang gadis itu berikan.

"Kalau begitu, beli sekarang!" perintah sasuke—sedikit kesal pada si pirang. Sebenarnya, gadis itu kesal karena kekasihnya terkikik dengan sebab yang memang ia tahu.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan, diluar sedang hujan deras saat itu, ia tak mungkin keluar hanya untuk membeli sebuah tomat bukan?

"Di luar hujan Teme, aku tak bisa." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, aku lapar Dobe." Gadis itu masih terus merengek padanya.

"Tak bisa Teme." Ia masih menolak.

"Tapi, aku lapar!" Nada bicara yang semula hanya merengek pun menjadi tinggi karena kesal, Uchiha memang egois asal kau tahu.

"Kalau begitu, makan yang ada Teme!"

"Aku tak mau, aku hanya ingin tomat Dobe!"

"Kalau begitu, beli saja sendiri!"

"Aku, ingin, kau yang beli Dobe!"

"TEME!" pemuda pirang itu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, ekspresi yang terpatri pada wajah Sasuke, gadis itu seperti takut, setelah terleih dahulu tersentak saat si pirang membentaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap gadis itu lirih, kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Astaga, ia sungguh menyesal saat itu. Ia telah berusaha mengejar gadis itu, tapi ia kehilangan jejak. Hujan yang cukup deras tak membuatnya berhenti mencari gadis itu. Ia cemas, jika gadis itu akan masuk rumah sakit akibat hujan. Hingga hal itu justru membuat dirinya berakhir dirumah sakit selama dua hari karena demam. Namun, ia sangat lega saat masuk sekolah, gadis itu tetap sehat seperti biasa, walau masih marah padanya.

Haah, mengingat itu semua, ia merasa sangat tak menyukai 'perbedaan'. Ia ingin menjadi kaya seperti Sasuke. Ia juga ingin bisa menyukai tomat agar hal itu tak terjadi lagi. Tapi, untuk menyukai tomat, buah berwarna merah berlendir, yang tergolong jenis sayuran, yang—iiyyeeuh sangat tak ia sukai, itu sangatlah mustahil. Ia sangatlah membenci yang namanya SAYURAN. Dan sebaliknya, ia pun tak mungkin bisa membuat Sasuke untuk menyukai ramen. Makanan yang—menurut gadis itu—berlemak, dengan kuah yang menyengat, juga mie yang—haah lupakan! Itu hanya menurut Sasuke. Menurutnya, ramen adalah makanan terlezat DI DUNIA! Ingat itu!

* * *

…

* * *

Menurutnya, cinta berawal dari sebuah rasa nyaman. Nyaman saat kita berada didekat seseorang, membuat desir aneh yang disertai debaran jantung yang begitu keras. Mereka memang tak memiliki persamaan dan tak bisa menolak perbedaan. Disaat Naruto kalut akan hal itu, Sasuke akan datang padanya. Hal itu membuatnya nyaman, melupakan sejenak masalah tersebut, dan merasa akan sangat mudah menghadapinya. Asal ada Sasuke yang membuatnya nyaman, ia tak merasa takut, ia tak peduli akan perbedaan dan persamaan. Ia hanya peduli pada Sasuke.

Itu menurutnya, kalau menurutmu?

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Gomen, jika cerita ini serasa menyindir... Saya tidak bermaksud menyindir atau yang lainnya..

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan, terimakasih ^^


End file.
